Reading Shippuden: Kazekage Rescue
by TheAngryKids64
Summary: The Rookie 12, the Sand Trio, two Sannins, and the Third Hokage have been transported to a room to read a book of the future to prevent a future war.


Reading Shippuden: Kazekage Rescue

* * *

Naruto awoke with a slight dizziness in his head and saw that he was in a room, surronded by unconscious people.

One by one, each of the people in room slowly awoke.

" Ugh, what happened? ".

" Where are we? ".

" It seems that we have been taken somewhere. ".

" GAI-SENSEI, MY LEG, IT'S FIXED! ".

" YES LEE, THAT IS THE POWER OF YOUTH HELPING US! ".

" SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU! ".

" Ugh, troublesome. ".

" Choji, get your foot off my face. ".

" Oops, sorry Ino! ".

" Hey, where's my cigarettes? ".

'' Asuma! You told me that you quit! ".

" Tsunade? ".

" Jiraiya? Sensei? ".

" Mother wants all of your blood! ".

Suddenly, a book dropped on Naruto's head, causing him to yell in pain. The third hokage walked over and picked up the book and took off the note that was on it.

" You have all been sent here to prepare for a future full of war, pain and death along with the ability to stop meaningless deaths that shall come in the future. " he read as he looked at the title and said " **Naruto Shippuden: **".

Naruto interrupted him " YES! It's about me! ".

" Shut it idiot! " Sakura yelled, punching him on the head.

" **Naruto Shippuden: Kazekage Rescue! **" he finished.

" Dad? " asked Kankuro.

" What happened to him? " Temari asked.

Gaara just growled at the mention of his father.

" Let's get started, shall we? " the Third said with a serious voice.

They all took their seats as the man cleared his voice and began to read.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Homecoming!**

**Candles lit a darkened hallway, giving the area a orange-like glow, but the atmosphere was cold as a figure opens a door to find nothing.**

" ...what? " Naruto asked in confusion, to which no one had a answer.

**Mores shadows filled another hallway, this time, there were two figures as one opened a door to once again find nothing in the room.**

**" He's not here either. ".**

" It looks like they're looking for someone. " stated Tsunade, feeling a little awkward surronded by her teammate, sensei, and a group of kids that she doesn't even know.

**A figure in orange and black bursts into another room to find nothing, but the light shines upon his headband to show a strange spiral-like symbol with a triangle at the bottom left.**

**" Not in here, ya know! ".**

" ME!? " Naruto shouted, as most of the people in the room sent shocked looks to the genin.

**The two figures come to a point of three ways, as they took the left and reached another room and found nothing in there.**

**" Nothing here. " said a girl with pink hair-**

" Sakura? " asked Ino, shocked that her best friend and rival is in a place, looking for some person that they don't even know.

" You guys must be on a rescue mission. " stated Shikamaru, resting his head on his arms.

" Maybe. " stated Kakashi quietly, fearing the worst thing.

**A girl with pink hair stated with a brown-haired man standing behind her.**

" Looks like your absent, Kakashi. " said Asuma.

**" Where are you? " shouted the boy as tears flew from his eyes.**

" You sound upset. " said Hinata.

**The boy was tall with spiky blond hair, ceulean eyes, and three distinct whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks. **

" It is Naruto! " shouted Lee, as Neji rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" I know, and I'm tall... AWESOME! " Naruto shouted with stars in his eyes, picturing

' If he's tall, that must mean that this takes place sometime in the future. ' analyzed Shikamaru with narrowed eyes ' Man, this is too troublesome. '.

**" Where the hell are you? " muttered the lone figure before shouting out " SASUKE! ".**

This got wide-eyed looks from everybody, even the sand trio, as they turned their looks at the Uchiha, who was shocked as them.

This got Sakura worried as the thought of Orochimaru came to her mind.

Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the Third thought this too, but for different reasons.

**An explosion then occurs above ground. This causes the girl to gasp, as well as the blond, a long way from the two.**

**The blond started to run, as he saw a massive crater with a young man with snow-like skin and short, dark hair stood looking at something.**

" That's not pretty-boy. " said Kankuro, getting a growl from the Uchiha, who then smirked.

" Says the one with make-up. " getting a few chuckles from the room.

Sarutobi continued before a fight could break-out.

**The pink-haired girl reached the boy first and tries to gain her breath when a voice calls out " Sakura, huh? " making her eyes widen.**

**The blond reaches them and looks in the direction of the girl and dark-haired kid, as his eyes also widen recognition, but a little of fear.**

" Why? " asked Tenten, afraid of the feeling starting in her and everyone elses gut.

**The shadow who stood before him looked at the group with cold, uncaring pitch black eyes. Unlike the others, he wore no headband and had a strange marking on his neck.**

' The Curse Mark?! ' thought most of the older generation and Sakura and Sasuke.

The others remained unaware by it.

**" Sasuke... ".**

**" Naruto, you too? ".**

" That's you? " whispered Sakura, as the others were stunned at the dark description of the Uchiha, as Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sarutobi got a sense of deja vu of a certain traitor.

_**Naruto stood over Sasuke who was stuck in the rubble of the cliff at the Valley of the End from over two years ago.**_

" I don't like where this is heading. " Choji stated, feeling a little scared of the situation.

_**The strange thing about Naruto was that instead of the cerulean blue of his eyes, they were a deep scarlet with a slit.**_

' Red? ' the Rookies and the sand siblings thought in confusion

All of the adults, however, knew what it was.

" Is this... a flashback? " Shino asked in confusion or whatever tone the Aburames went by.

_**Sasuke slowly opens his Sharingan eyes and said " You don't even have parents or siblings... what do you know about me!? " as Naruto's face soften.**_

_**Suddenly Sasuke gained a dark look " You've been alone from the beginning! What makes you think that you understand my pain?! Huh?! ".**_

_**Sasuke then remebers a picture of a younger him, his mother holding his shoulders, his father on his left with his arms crossed and his brother on the right with a blank look on his face.**_

Present-Sasuke growled at the mention of his brother and the murderer of his clan, but his eyes soften at the mention of his mother and father.

_**" It's having the bond that makes it painful! You have no idea how painful it's like to lose all of that... and by one of the people who you held a strong bond with! " as he tackled Naruto.**_

Naruto stared sadly at the floor, tears glistening in his eyes as he heard every painful word that came from Sasuke's mouth in the book.

" Not cool man. " said Kiba with a cold voice.

Sasuke seemed to shrink at everyone, even Sakura, Ino, and Gaara glared at him with hatred.

**_" You're right. " said Naruto as they both stood across from each other on wooden posts " I don't know about having real parents or siblings... "._**

" Naruto... " whispered a teary-eyed Naruto, as everyone looked at the blond in sadness at the broken tone of the blond's voice and Sasuke feeling ashamed.

While Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Kakashi were cursing themselves for not being there for him.

**" If that's the case... " whispered present-Naruto.**

_**" Why, Naruto? " pleaded Sasuke " Why do you go so far for me...? ''.**_

_**" To me, it's a bond... I've finally been able to establish for a person who's a brother. " came the reply from Naruto.**_

Everyone's eyes widen at this new information and was shocked, the one most shocked by Sasuke as the memories of the Wave mission came to his mind.

" Naruto. " Sasuke whispered, as said-person continued to look at the floor in sadness.

_**" That's why I'll stop you! ".**_

Jiraiya's eyes suddenly widen in recognition. " You're leaving Konoha! " remebering his fight with Orochimaru.

The horrifying truth then came to everyone. Sasuke would leave Konoha and Naruto and Sakura were trying to bring him home.

" YOU SON OF A BITCH! " Neji roared, much to the shock of everyone who knew him. ' Brother Neji. ' thought Hinata wide-eyed at her cousin's sudden outburst.

" NOT ONLY ARE YOU LEAVING KONOHA, BUT YOU'RE FIGHTING THE ONE WHO THINKS OF YOU AS A BROTHER WHO YOU TELL HAS NO IDEA OF KNOWING WHAT THE KNOWLEDGE OF A FAMILY BOND IS! " he roared, ready to end the Uchiha's life. He might have knew what losing a bond with family is, but to what he said to Naruto and the fact that he had to fight him disgusted him.

Sasuke didn't even look at everyone to see the disgust and disapproval on everyone's face.

**" If that's the case, then why didn't you...? " asked present-Naruto.**

_**Sasuke tied on his headband " Then I'll just break that bond! " he yelled as his eyes turned to blood-red with two tomoes in each eye.**_

" Sharingan?! " whispered Naruto, as he started to shake violently at the thought of Sasuke ready to attack him.

This just made everyone want to kill the Uchiha even more.

**Naruto was angry " Why didn't you kill me back then?! ".**

Suddenly, everyone stopped to hear the words.

_Why didn't you kill me back then?! _

_you kill me._

_Kill. Me._

Suddenly, Sasuke got the sole of Lee's sandal in his face as he stood over the Uchiha, leg raised in the air with a look of pure fury on his face.

" LEE! " Gai yelled, as he restrained his student from killing the Uchiha.

" HOW DARE YOU! YOU TRIED TO KILL NARUTO, JUST TO SEVER A BOND! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE HIS TEAMMATE, YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE HUMAN! " yelled Lee in anger.

" THAT'S ENOUGH, LEE! " Gai yelled, as Lee then flinched at the tone in his sensei's voice, before calming himself and sat down, glaring at the Uchiha.

**" Isn't that how you wanted to break the bond? SASUKE! ''.**

**The teenager's face was emotionless as he stared at Naruto. " The reason's simple... It's not that I couldn't break the bond with you... ".**

_**A younger Itachi with cold, dead eyes bored into Sasuke's face " You're one who might be able to use the same Mangekyo Sharingan as mine... " as leaves blew into the cold windy air of the tragic night.**_

Everyone instantly knew that night and they leaned in to hear what the murderer of his clan said to his younger brother.

Said-person shook in rememberance of the last conversation he had with his brother.

_**" However, there is one condition... " as tears ran down a terrified, younger Sasuke's eyes.**_

_**" You must kill... ".**_

Everyone got a terrible feeling welling up inside their bodies.

_**" your closet friend. " he finished with narrowed**_** eyes.**

Everyone's eyes widen in horror and shivers went down their spines, Naruto the most as he thought what would happen if he was killed by Sasuke.

**" It was just irritating to me. Obtaining power according to the method I heard from him. You're only alive because of my passing whim. ".**

**Naruto's eyes trembled in fury as they all stood in silence.**

**Suddenly, Sasuke appears in front of him with his arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulder. Sakura stood back " When did he...?! ".**

**" Come to think of it, didn't you have a dream of becoming the Hokage...? If you had the time to chase after me, you should've spent that time training or something... Right, Naruto...? ".**

**Naruto's face softened a little.**

**" And that's why this time around... You'll lose your life... because of my passing whim. " he stated before pulling out a katana that glowed in the sunlight.**

" You're trying to kill me. " Naruto said, as everyone had to refrain themselves from killing the Uchiha to prevent this from happening.

**" There's no way a guy who can't even save one friend... can ever become the Hokage. ".**

" That's not true, Naruto. " Sarutobi said trying to console the boy.

**" Isn't that right... Sasuke? " Naruto whispered, as Sasuke turned his katana and aimed at Naruto's neck. " Sasuke! " yelled Sakura.**

**It rushes toward Naruto's neck and there was a sickening _splat- _and then there was darkness.**

No one said anything as they realized... _Sasuke _killed _Naruto_.

**A massive cage suddenly appeared, taking up most of the area with ominous chuckling coming from inside as a voice called out from it.**

**" Naruto... ".**

" no... NO! '' Naruto suddenly yelled with a pale-white face that would shame Orochimaru and gasped loudly.

" Naruto, what is it? " Hinata asked.

Jiraiya turned to Naruto and asked " Is it what I think it is. ".

Naruto gulped and nodded. Jiraiya and Sarutobi's face darken.

**" Show him...our...powers. " the voice called out, as Naruto slowly opened his eyes.**

All the Jonins and Tsunade's face paled in realization, as Naruto felt him shake. Whether it was fear or anger he didn't know.

Those his age didn't know what they were talking about.

" Naruto... " Temari asked " What is that? ".

" My curse. " he answered to the Sand kunoichi darkly, as Gaara's eyes widened in knowing as he knew what Naruto's words meant.

**His face was blank, as more chuckling came from the cage. " What's the matter...? ".**

**Orange bubbles began to emerge from the water that submerged his feet and ankles in as it begun to take shape. " Why do you hesitate...? You need my power...right? ".**

Sasuke then remebered a possessed-looking Naruto from the Land of Waves ready to face Haku before he blacked out. Neji remembered the orange chakra from his fight and remembered seeing a fox-like shape form inside.

**The shape took on the appearance of a grinning fox with red eyes and giant teeth.**

" HOLY SHIT! " Kiba yelled.

" No way. " Kankuro whispered.

Shikamaru's eyes then widened in shock as he now knew what Naruto was saying in the hospital to Gaara.

**" Now then... who do you want to kill...? You should know... that you can't do anything on your own. " the fox said with a smug tone in its voice.**

" Bullshit! " the voice of Sasuke said " You can do things on your own, you defeated Haku at the Land of Waves. ".

" That's right! " came the voice of Hinata " And you also defeated Neji on your own, no offense brother. ".

" None taken. " Neji said, a little annoyed that she would say that.

" Yeah, and you protected us from Orochimaru in the Forest of Death." Sakura also added.

" No. " Naruto whispered " It's true. Without... _its... _help, we would have died in Haku's jutsu. Without it, I would have lost to Neji. Without it, me and Sakura would have been killed by that giant snake. No matter what I do, I will always have to use its chakra. ".

" What about the fight with me? " Kiba suddenly asked, making everyone look at him.

" What about it. " Naruto said, trying to dry his eyes.

" When we fought, I didn't see one ounce of any orange chakra. You defeated me using your clones and your tactics. " he said.

" Yes, and you defeated Mizuki, a chunin, by just summoning over a hundred clones and none of the Kyuubi's chakra. " Sarutobi added.

Naruto's eyes then widened as he remembered, he didn't use Kyuubi's chakra to beat the two of them, and one of them was a elite chunin.

" Thanks guys. " he said with a small smile.

**" Break the seal completely! I'll grant you all of my powers if you do. " the fox finished saying, as Naruto raised his hand up.**

" WHAT!? " was the collective saying across the room.

**Suddenly, another hand pops up and Naruto jumps back as the fox frowns at the newcomer. Sasuke had entered his mind.**

" wow... thanks. " Naruto muttered.

" no problem. " he muttered back.

**" What the-? " Naruto said as Sasuke gave a cold smile, " I get it now... this is the source of that power at the Valley of the End. I never guessed... that something so powerful would be sealed within a weakling like you. ".**

**" I see... you're an UCHIHA!" the fox said, spitting out the Uchiha's name in venom.**

This makes Sasuke's and several others eyebrow raise. How does the Kyuubi know about the Uchiha's and why does he hate the name?

**" And to think you're that Uchiha. My how you've grown... " the fox said in a sarcastic, proud tone.**

Sasuke then paled as he realized that the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, a freaking Biju, knew who he was.

**" To think that you'd be able to see me within Naruto... that damn Sharingan of yours... that's the bane of that fucking curse clan of hatred, huh? ".**

Okay, now everyone's eyebrow shot up. Why does the Kyuubi hate the Uchiha's so much?

**" So this isn't the first that you've seen the Sharingan. Then... you're the Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, huh...? ".**

" No, it's just Tora the cat. " Kiba said with sarcasm in his voice.

Everyone from the Leaf shivered as they remembered that demon cat and wondered if Tora was related to Kyuubi.

**The Kyuubi then narrowed his eyes and said " That vision of yours, and Chakra more ominous than mine... you're the splitting image of that fucking bastard MADARA UCHIHA! ".**

Now everyone knew why it hated the Uchihas. But what did Madara do to the Kyuubi to make him hate the former clan.

**Sasuke then grabbed the Kyuubi and the image exploded into a great orange wave, creating over a million tiny bubbles. Naruto looked at Sasuke in disbelief.**

**" Hell if I know... that person. " he said with anger.**

* * *

**A MONTH EARLIER:**

" WHAT!? " screeched Sakura " They can't do that!? ".

" Yea, what happened next? " Tenten also asked.

**Two figures walk into a gateway that leads to a village, this village is known as Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaf, as this catches the attention of two lazy guards.**

" Kotetsu and Izumo. " Kakashi said with a sweatdrop.

The adults remember who they are and also sweatdrop of their laziness, while Naruto laughed his butt off.

" Oh yeah, those guys helped me paint the Hokage mountain. ".

Sarutobi gained a twitching eye and was thinking of ways of how to kill two chunins.

**" It's been 2 and a half years. " said a young voice.**

**" Indeed... " replied an old man's voice.**

" OLD! I'm in my early fifties, Tsunade's the one who's old! OW! Why'd you hit me? ".

**They reach a pole of something and one drops his backpack to run up the pole, while the other one stands below him and smirks.**

**It was Jiraiya, one of the legendary Sannin. " Haha... He's certainly cheerful today, isn't he...? ".**

**" Alright. ' said the figure reaching the top of the pole. " HEY, EVERYBODY! NARUTO UZUMAKI IS BACK! ".**

" That is me! " Naruto said laughing.

Other people chuckled at his reaction while others sweatdrop.

**" Hey, they added Granny Tsunade's face to the Hokage mountain now! '' Naruto said.**

" NO! " Tsunade cried " I can't be Hokage! " she put her head down.

Naruto growled " What's wrong with Hokage? ".

" It's a death-wish, everyone dies on the job. " Tsunade snorted.

" Ahem! " Sarutobi interrupted, glaring at Tsunade.

" Except you sensei, but you're on some medication that keeps you alive. " Tsunade added nervously, as her sensei glared at her.

**" Naruto? Is that you, Naruto? " a female voice asked from below and there stood a pink-haired girl with a red vest, pink skirt, and high-heeled boots.**

**" Sakura! Long time no see! " he yelled as he jumped in front of her.**

**She gasped " You've gotten taller than me, haven't you? " as she inspected him.**

Kakashi, Jiraiya, Kankuro, and Sarutobi burst into perverted giggles, while Naruto and Sakura blushed as Hinata gained a twitching eye.

**' He's kind of... gotten a build since I last saw him... ' Sakura thought with a blush and coy look.**

Now the four gained little nosebleed and Hinata was grinding her teeth in anger.

**" So? Do you think I've become more womanly? " she asked to which Naruto replied " Nope! You're the same Sakura as I remember! ".**

This causes a round of laughs from the group, as Sakura held her head down and thought ' Still the same? '.

**Jiraiya sighed. ' You still don't understand the heart of a woman... '.**

" Ain't that right. " Hinata muttered from her jacket.

**At the Hokage tower, Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya stand before Tsunade. " It's been a long time, you two. " she smiled " I'm sure your training produced good results, right? ".**

**" Do you think we came back without making progress? ".**

**" It went perfectly! ".**

**Tsunade leaned foward " Then show me those results immediately. ".**

**" Show you...? ''.**

**" You will take on a certain person. I haven't sent him on any mission for the past week. Your opponent shall be... ".**

**A knock came from the door.**

**" Come in! ".**

**The door opened with a creak, as Naruto's eyes went widen and his mouth was open.**

" And that's the end of this chapter! " Sarutobi said.

" WHAT!? " Naruto yelled.

" Who wants to read next? " he asked.

Sakura raised her hand and was passed the book and cleared her throat.


End file.
